Comfort in unexpected places
by oddment
Summary: This is my version of the missing moment in HBP, when Luna found Hermione crying in the girls' bathroom. Decide for yourself whether to read it as prefemslash or just as the beginning of a beautiful friendship


So here's my second fanfic story. It's my version of the "missing moment" in HBP, when Luna had found Hermione crying in the girls' bathroom.(So there _are _some HBP spoilers).

I used to think that I could never write Hermione/Luna, but then I just did it ;). The scene could either be interpreted as "pre-femslash" or "just the beginning of a beautiful friendship", decide which version you prefer, but in my mind it could definitely become more ;)

Many many thanks and knuffzers to my wonderful beta Piper Alexis, who helped me a lot in improving this story (especially my grammar, as English isn't my native language)

Reviews are welcome :)

**Disclaimer:**

All the Characters, the setting etc. belong to J.K.Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

**Comfort in unexpected places**

Luna Lovegood was on her way from her Ancient Runes class to the Great Hall when she heard the heartbreaking sobs. They seemed to come from the girls' bathroom ahead of her, and they stopped her dead in her tracks. First she thought it was Moaning Myrtle. Could it possibly be that Moaning Myrtle had chosen to move to another bathroom? The sobs sounded a bit different; not so much like those of an ever-wailing ghost, but somehow much more human, and much more heart-wrenching. Whoever it was, she just had to open the door and see what she could do.

Luna Lovegood was not as oblivious to what was happening around her as some might think. But when she opened the heavy creaking door, she was surprised nevertheless.

„Hermione?"

„Luna!" the other witch gasped, as she spun around frantically wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She had been standing in a corner, herface against the wall. Her eyes and nose were very red, her hair was wilder then ever; it stuck out in every direction, and her eyebrows were purple.

„Luna, what are you…" her voice trailed off as she mentally stopped herself. It was pretty obvious why Luna was there. Hermione had forgotten to cast a Silencing Charm on the room. Therefore, half of the school had probably heard her crying.Hermione was _very_ embarrassed. But somehow, in spite of that, she didn't hide in one of the cubicles or tellLuna to go away. Maybe she didn't want her to at all. If anyone _didn't_ think she was being ridiculous, it was probably Luna.

„Hermione, what's wrong?" Luna said, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

„What's wrong?" Hermione's voice sounded like she had a bad head cold. „Ron's what's wrong! I don't know what's gotten into him. Hooking up with that stupid Lavender Brown, of all girls, and-and constantly treating me like dirt," she said, choking over a small sob. "And...and I'm wrong...I'm wrongfor liking the biggest prat in the world, and cooking up that hare-brained scheme of going to Slughorn's party with McLaggen just because it'd make him mad. I must be mental… And-and I'm stupid for being so horrible to you last year and now you are being so nice. I'm sorry...I'm so stupid!" She buried her tear-strewn face in her hands.

„Well..." Luna paused, studying Hermione. "You seem pretty bright to me,„ she finished after a moment.

Hermione gave a snort, but actually managed to give a tiny little smile at the same time. „Yeah. Well, thank you, but...I just don't feel like that at the moment. I don't feel bright. I just feel terrible, and I'm terrible with feelings…" She began to cry anew.

Luna took her hand from Hermione's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. „Well...You certainly don't feel terrible to me…"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. „What-what do you mean by that?" Now she was utterly confused.

Luna carefully pulled Hermione a bit closer, who, surprising herself, didn't object.„I just wanted to make you feel a bit better. You don't have to be sorry. I know that you don't hate me or want to be mean. You just _think_ too much. Sometimes it's really better just to feel…"

Hermione tried to stop thinking and to just feel as Luna had suggested. Somehow, it actually felt nice. Luna's gentle hands on her back, her body heat close to her; much better than the hot water pipe in the wall Hermione had been leaning against before Luna had entered.She could feel Luna's sleek hair and the soft material of her robe against her cheek, and the faint scent of apples and cinnamon in her nose. They just stood there for several minutes.

„Do you feel better now?" Luna gently asked.

Surprisingly enough, Hermione did. A bit of awarm and fuzzy feeling had spread throughout her stomach in the few moments they had embraced. She just nodded.

„Listen," said Luna. "Would you like to meet me after you've been to Slughorn's party to talk a bit? About the party, or stupid boys, or maybe about more interesting things like Ancient Runes, or…" she stopped in mid sentence.

„Or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" Hermione asked, smiling. „Sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you,"she apologized, her cheeks turning pink. „Even the strangest creatures can't be stranger than some boys...Yes, I really would like to meet you after the party."

Luna beamed at her. After a moment she had one more question. „Hermione, did you know that your eyebrows are purple?„

„Oh!"" Hermione exclaimed,turning a particularly adorable shade of magenta that complimented her purple eyebrows. „_Recolourus!" _she said. They were back to brown. „I guess I've got to go now, I left some of my things behind when I left Transfiguration in such a hurry because of Ron." Her voice faltered a bit over this last word.

„Hey..." Luna said, gently patting her on the back again. "Don't worry, and tonight we can talk a bit, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, as they walked out together.

Although some of the tears came back when she met Harry in front of the bathroom, and although she couldn't eat anything in Ron's presence, she didn't feel so terrible anymore. A bit of the warm fuzziness was still there and she was actually looking forward to that night.


End file.
